1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an off-road, four-wheeled recreational vehicle of the type sometimes referred to as a go-cart. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved go-cart having a relatively short wheelbase, a compact overall structure, good handling and maneuverability, along with greater legroom than is available in many currently available compact go-carts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Go-carts of various configurations are known. Generally, such vehicles have a substantially open, tubular frame structure, three or four wheels, and one or two seats. Known vehicles of that type have either a short vertical travel front suspension system for a low-slung, generally shorter and narrower vehicle, or a high vertical travel front suspension system for a taller, generally longer and wider vehicle. Greater suspension travel is desirable to provide improved ride comfort and stability on rough terrain. Additionally, the shorter and narrower vehicles generally have limited legroom, which limits the size of the operator who can comfortably operate the vehicle, thereby limiting the potential market for it. On the other hand, the longer and wider vehicles are generally too large for convenient and economical shipment at a sufficient vehicle density in standard cargo containers of the type utilized in over-ocean shipments. Such vehicles also require larger storage spaces in user-owned facilities, such as personal garages.
There is therefore a need for a compact go-cart that accommodates two persons and that has a suspension system that enables a higher degree of front wheel vertical travel for improved off-road performance, improved maneuverability, and improved occupant comfort over widely varying terrain surfaces. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a compact go-cart structure that has a relatively short wheelbase while at the same time providing sufficient front legroom to comfortably accommodate a wide range of drivers of different sizes, from youths to adults. The present invention satisfies those needs and desires.